


Nightmare II

by run_jhope_run



Series: Nightmare [2]
Category: 1PUNCH (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel is the nightmare next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare II

**Author's Note:**

> I changed their ages a bit; Punch is thirteen at the start, but One is eighteen.

Samuel did not get scared. Oh no. He carried spiders and flies and ladybirds and earwigs outside when his mother screamed. He threw paper aeroplanes in every lesson, apart from English, unafraid of the punishments. It would be good to get some time out of lessons. He didn't care what people thought of him.

Until Jaewon.

Samuel was in a tree, fixing up a trap for their new neighbours. He'd heard they had a boy his age. Instead of relieving himself against the side of the house to mark his territory, as his cat was doing, he'd decided to send the message through in a more direct way.

A van drove up and three people got out. Two women in their thirties and a boy who couldn't be more than eighteen stepped onto the driveway.

"Hi, I'm Jaewon."

Samuel pulled a string, and Jaewon got splattered with custard. Laughing, he climbed down and shook Jaewon's hand. "I'm Samuel."

~~~  
The second time was dumb. Samuel had been collecting spiders and his mother had found out. He'd been instructed to throw them out.

And he hadn't known that Jaewon was there.

"Aargh!" Jaewon's yell revealed his position. "Do you have it out for me?" He pushed spiders off his study notes desperately. "Man, you're a nightmare!"

Samuel blushed. "I didn't mean to."

"What's next, slugs?" Jaewon muttered.

"I'm sorry!" Samuel picked up the spider boxes and ran back to the house.

He wanted to impress Jaewon. It made no sense in his world. He wanted Jaewon to like him and only him.

Urgh. He kicked his bed post as he sprinted into his room. Jaewon made him so angry when he thought about him, yet Samuel felt good when watching Jaewon work in the garden or stroll down the street. Or whenever really.

Thump thump thump thump. Was that really his heart? Oh well, I have been running, he thought.

And the blush, that must have been from embarrassment, right?

~~~ Two years later ~~~  
"Jaewon must never know," Samuel said to himself, swinging backwards and forwards on the pink plastic swing in his garden, as he watched Jaewon hugging his mothers and dumping his gap year bags in the hall.

He'd found out what the feeling was before Jaewon left for Thailand.

He watched for a few minutes more.

Urgh. He wasn't taking any more of this. He got up, and headed towards his house.

"Psst, Samuel." Jaewon was climbing through the hole in the fence, holding an envelope. He hugged a frozen Samuel. "Happy birthday. I didn't forget." With that, he turned and walked back through.

Samuel opened the envelope slowly. It was a postcard from Thailand.

"Happy fifteenth birthday to my nightmare next door. Have a great day, Samuel!

"Lots of love, Jaewon xxx."

Samuel ran upstairs and flopped on his bed. "Does he know what he's doing to meeeee?!" he wailed.


End file.
